


I got news for you

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, his life was so much easier before she started coming around again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got news for you

“Please,” Damian says, dodging her next attack. They’ve been at it for at least twenty minutes in the backyard, training his father insisted upon, and neither of them have even broke a sweat. “I won’t be taken down by a --”

Blood explodes inside his mouth when her boot connects with his jaw and Damian stumbles backwards, his back cracking when it hits the pillar behind him. 

“Sorry,” Jay smiles a saccharine smile at him and checks her nails. There’s blood in the corner of her mouth where Damian caught her moments before, grass in her hair from the grappling they did on the ground before that. “What were you saying?”

 

: : :

 

It isn’t that he thinks women are weak -- he thinks _everyone_ is weak. And one of Grandfather’s earliest lessons to him was the way he treated his mother. He said women have it the hardest in this life and that he was only helping Talia by making it even harder. She would be stronger for it, he said. No one would ever doubt her when he was finished with her. 

Only, Damian was just a child and some things are harder to shake than others. The urge to take a life, to push and push someone until they break, to use whatever means necessary to disable his opponent.

Even if it means he alienates anyone and everyone who’s ever shown him kindness. He doesn’t know how to be any other way. 

But he’s learning.

 

: : :

 

“He took your place,” Damian says to her as they spar on the mats. Tim’s in the far corner on the computer and can probably still hear them, but Damian can’t be bothered to care. They’ve been at it for nearly an hour and they’re both sweaty and out of breath. Jay doesn’t smell like a girl should smell, he thinks. She smells like sweat and grime and blood -- she smells like what Robin should smell like, he thinks, before she pins him again. “Why don’t _you_ hate him?”

“I did,” Jay says, grinning down at him with her hair half falling out of the messy bun on top of her head. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are bright, the eyeliner she’d put on that morning so smeared she looks like a racoon. “I do. Sometimes.”

She twists her freakishly strong thighs around Damian’s waist and flips their position again, twists his arms behind his back. “You took _his_ place and _he_ wasn’t even in the ground. Think about that.”

“That --” Damian struggles in her hold, manages to slip one arm out, but she grabs it again just as soon as he does and pins it to the floor. “What was I meant to do? Go back to Talia? To the League?”

“Course not,” Jay says and lets him go, rolls him over onto his back, but she’s still right there, straddling his thighs, dripping sweat onto him. “But you didn’t have to be such a little cunt about it.”

When she gets up and goes to shower, Damian stays where he is and pretends not to hear Drake laughing at him when he walks by. 

 

: : :

 

The first time he stares at her tits, she just smirks at him, puts her finger under his chin and tilts his head up to look her in the eye.

“So you are a real boy then,” she says and laughs, her eyes sparkling with it. “Come on. We’ve got bad guys to catch.”

 

: : :

 

They stop three robberies, a drug deal gone bad in The Narrows where Jay saves some kid’s life by giving him CPR before the cops show up, get some intel on what Penguin’s up to, and when everything slows down they swing by Jay’s old neighborhood.

Damian watches her swagger into some dank alley in her leather jacket and jeans like she owns the place. _He_ knows what she’s capable of, that she’s got at least seven deadly weapons hidden under her jacket and five more in her boots, but he knows that cretins that hang out in alleys like that only see one thing -- a girl. Someone they can throw around, do whatever they want to. Damian’s fist clench and unclench by his sides as he watches her sidle up to a group of them, like she’s not a hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet, like they couldn’t just --

Before he can even finish his thought she has them all on the ground, begging for mercy. It’s --

Damian’s had inappropriate reactions to violence before, but this is something different. 

Jay walks out of the alley grinning, blood smeared across her knuckles from punching one of the guys in the mouth, and shrugs at Damian when he raises an eyebrow at her. “He called me a bad word,” she says and takes a pack of cigarettes out of the inside pocket of her jacket. 

Damian thinks it’s a disgusting habit - when anyone else does it. When Jay does it, when she lets the cigarette rest on the plushness of her bottom lip while she digs around in her pockets for her lighter, when she purses her dark red mouth around it and lets her eyes fall shut when she exhales -- it’s pretty much the opposite of disgusting. 

 

: : :

 

The truth is, his life was so much easier before she started coming around again. He patrolled, he argued with father, he fought with Drake, and everything made sense.

Now, nothing makes sense. 

She’s always _there_ , always walking around the manor in her short cutoff shorts and tank tops, sitting on the counter and swinging her bare legs as she talks to Alfred, always getting nail polish on his _things_ , always singing the worst songs Damian’s ever heard at the top of her lungs. It’s infuriating and it’s entirely too distracting and --

Damian walks into the den and finds her sprawled out on the couch, her legs pulled up with a paperback resting against her thighs. Her hair is still wet from her shower and she isn’t wearing any makeup for once and he thinks he actually likes that better. He likes to see the real color of her lips, likes to see her eyes completely bare, without anything to detract from the natural blueness of them. 

He has no idea when he started noticing such insignificant details.

“You’re staring,” Jay says without looking up from her book. 

Damian clears his throat. 

“Come here,” Jay says, still not looking up from the book, and lifts her legs when Damian sits on the couch next to her, then immediately drapes them over his lap and goes back to reading. She’s reading the same book he’s caught her reading over and over again, it’s pages worn and dog-eared in more than one place to save her favorite parts, tiny little notes scrawled in the margins. 

Her hair’s piled up on top of her head in a messy knot and she keeps worrying her bottom lip with her teeth when she turns the pages. Damian looks at her hands, the hands he’s seen break a hundred bones, hands he knows have seen just as much, if not more, blood than his have. 

“I have not the pleasure of understanding you,” Damian says softly, quoting Mr. Bennett, and Jay looks up at him quizzically, tilting her head to the side. He’d never read _Pride and Prejudice_ before he met her, but once she’d gone away with Harper for two weeks and left her book behind and Damian had locked himself away in his room and devoured it in hours, needing to know what could possibly make her love it so much. 

It’s not his thing and honestly, he would’ve never expected her to love it so much either. He used to have a list in his head of things he didn’t understand about girls. Now he just has a list of things he doesn’t understand about her. 

“I know,” is all she says, grinning a little and digging her heels into his thighs before going back to her book.

 

: : : 

 

They’re patrolling a few nights later when they come across a woman being assaulted. It’s not unusual, not for Gotham and definitely not for the part of Gotham they’re working in tonight, but it always seems to make Jay hit harder, always has her reaching for her weapons faster than usual, using language Damian _used_ to think was unladylike, but when they come out of her mouth Damian realizes she very well could have invented them. 

She’s like a force of nature when she’s like this, nothing can stop her and Damian almost pities anything that gets in her way. He stands back and watches as she beats the low life until he hardly even resembles a person anymore and when she’s had her fill, she pulls the zip ties out of the pocket on her hip and moves to tie him up. 

The guy spits blood at her as she approaches him, grins up at her through a mouth full of blood stained, snaggled teeth. “Not my fault,” he says, sneering. “Didn't you see what she was wearin’? Bitch was totally asking for --”

Damian grabs him by his hair and shoves his face into the concrete, hears the man howl beneath him when the skin is torn from his face. “You will apologize,” he grits out, angrier than he’s felt in a very long time. “ _Now._ ”

“I’m --” 

Damian kicks him in the gut and knocks the wind out of him. 

“Sorry,” Damian spits. “Is absolutely what you are. You are the sorriest waste of human life I have come across tonight and that is saying something in this godforsaken city. If I ever find you laying a hand on another woman without their permission again, you will find yourself without that hand. Do you understand?”

When Damian looks back at her, Jay’s giving him the strangest look, but he doesn’t have time to ask her what it’s about before the GCPD shows up and they have to disappear. 

They meet up on the nearest roof and as soon as Damian touches down, Jay stalks toward him, backs him up against the brick and gives him a look he’s never seen before right before she presses her mouth against his and he tastes sticky strawberry lip gloss and Marlboros. She kisses him viciously, but with the same passion and focus she puts into everything, and Damian’s never kissed anyone before, but he can’t imagine anyone else kisses like this. He touches her hair, tangles his fingers up in it and opens her mouth up, grabs her by her waist and spins them around so that her back is against the wall and Jay laughs into his mouth. 

“You,” Damian says, unaware of what he’s even saying as he stares at her kiss-swollen mouth. “You drive me crazy.” He can’t believe he’s touching her, can’t believe he knows the way she _taste_.

“Yeah,” Jay says, licking her lips. “Ditto.”

“I want,” Damian stammers, furious at the nervousness in his voice, the shaking in his hands. He knows there’s a higher than usual chance that she’s going to punch him, maybe even throw him off the roof, but he’s never back down from a fight -- he won’t back down from her. “Could I -- can I touch you?”

Jay closes her eyes like it’s too much to hear, then leans her head back against the brick, bites her lip and nods. 

Damian kisses her again as he undoes her jeans, sucks on her tongue and then her bottom lip as he slips his hands inside, under the waist of her panties and then --

“Oh,” he says softly, licking his lips. “You’re so --”

“Yeah,” Jay says and grabs hold of his wrist, shows him just where to touch to get her to throw her head back and moan. “Good fight does that to me.”

Damian buries a small groan into her shoulder as he strokes her where she showed him, his fingers getting covered with her juices she’s so wet. And hot. And --

“God,” He murmurs. “I -- would you mind if I tasted you?”

“Fuck,” Jay whimper and buries her hand in his hair, pushing him down the ground. “Fuck yes, do it. Get your mouth on me, Damian. Oh _fuck_.”

The little cry she makes at the first lap of his tongue is the most beautiful, most obscene noise Damian’s ever heard and it only gets better. She tastes perfect, so _good_ , and moves against his face as he sucks on her clit, her fingers tightening in his hair as she moans above him and fucks his mouth. His face is covered with her juices and he has no idea what he’s doing, but it sounds as if she’s enjoying it anyway. 

“God, I need,” she gasps. “Get your fingers in me.”

Damian pulls back only for a moment to look at her face while he slides two of his fingers inside of her, hot and tight, then puts his mouth back on the place that drives her crazy, licks and sucks and laps at her, pumping his fingers in and out of her as she fucks herself on them until she goes _tighttighttight_ around his fingers and grabs his hair so hard it brings tears to his eyes.

“Fuck, Damian, _fuck_ ,” she screams, loud enough for the people below them to hear, and comes on his mouth, his tongue, on the fingers still inside of her as her muscles clench and spasm around him. “Oh my god, get _up_ here.”

Jay drags him back up forcibly and kisses him, licks her juices off his face and as soon as she works her hand between them, just under the waistband of his tights and gets her hand around him, Damian’s hips jerk and his cock spills and spills into her hand, and he bites back the scream _he_ wants to let out as he comes.

“Wow,” Jay giggles, bringing her hair to her mouth to clean him off of her. It’s filthy and wrong and so perfectly her. 

Damian rights his costume as best he can, but it's mostly a lost cause. “I’m sorry I was a cunt.”

Jay laughs the laugh that makes her eyes shine and her cheeks go pink and grabs him by his face and knocks their foreheads together. 

“Trust me, it happens,” she says and smiles, then slings her arm around him. “Hey, I’m starving. You ever had a chili dog?”


End file.
